grim_fandangofandomcom-20200223-history
Maximino
Maximino is the owner of the Feline Meadows, the cat racetrack, but also the leader of the Rubacava underground and it was he who made its rules. His nocturnal empire extended to the Sea-Bee Union and the corrupt police force. He is quite wealthy, due to his organized crime ties, and is an associate of Hector LeMans, although strangely he is also friend to Manny Calavera. His girlfriend is Olivia Ofrenda and his lawyer is Nick Virago, who not only handled his legal affairs but secretly also Olivia. He appears during Year 2. Background Maximino has a large build and wears a purple suit, and he is always seen smoking a large cigar. He is located in his luxurious office in the V.I.P. section of his race track. In a conversation Manny has with Terry Malloy, he refers to Maximino as "the big boy in town," but says that it is likely he takes his orders from gangsters in El Marrow (an obvious reference to Hector LeMans). Also, according to Terry, the race track is a money-laundering front. Maximino is in a romantic relationship with Olivia, and appears to be genuinely in love with her, unaware that she is cheating on him with his lawyer and trusted friend, Nick Virago. He also seems painfully unaware that Olivia harbors no sincere affections for anyone, himself included. Lola is also very much in love with Maximino, going so far as to try and prove Olivia's unfaithfulness, but it is never stated if Maximino is aware of her feelings. Maximino built a giant airship (named the Olivia I) to impress Olivia, a plan which backfired when it crashed and burned during a race, killing her favorite cat. He has since built another airship, the Olivia II, which is docked next to the race track, claiming to go to the Land of the Living and back. According to the photo that shows the Olivia I flying over the track during a race, Maximino asked Olivia to marry him, writing a proposal message ("Marry me Olivia!") on the side of his airship. He was obviously turned down, but it is never mentioned in the game. This actually causes a conflict in the timeline; this suggests that Olivia has been seeing Max for some time, but Max tells Manny that the two of them "are officially an item" as if it's new information during Year 2. Role in Year 2 Manny knows of Olivia and Nick's romantic escapades, but has no evidence to back it up, and Nick is not concerned by Manny's threats to tell Maximino, claiming that he won't believe him because "people believe what they want to believe." (Manny eventually gets photographic evidence of the affair and uses it to blackmail Nick.) The player has the option to try and reveal the affair without evidence anyway, but as Nick predicted, Maximino won't hear of it, angrily telling Manny not to joke about such matters. Maximino has a briefcase filled with counterfeit Number Nine tickets hidden away on a secret floor of his club's basement. Manny steals the suitcase and gives it to Chowchilla Charlie in exchange for a fake Maritime Union card. When Glottis gets drunk in the V.I.P. section and begins gambling on every race, Manny asks Maximino to cut him off. Maximino, not one to turn his back on a profit, tells Manny that Glottis put up the Calavera Café as collateral, and as long as the club is in business, Glottis can get in as deep of a debt as he pleases. At the end of Year 2, Manny intentionally gets Chief Bogen to raid his club and shut it down; when Maximino hears of this, he throws Glottis out. Trivia *Maximino lets Glottis drive the Bone Wagon on his race track once a week. *It is curious that Manny, while hiding from Hector LeMans, associated and felt comfortable with Max, Hector's known criminal partner. An explanation is never addressed. *Maximino's fate after Manny leaves Rubacava is left completely ambiguous. By the time Manny returns to the town in Year 4, Hector appears to control Rubacava, and Olivia is now his girlfriend, while all entrance points to the race track are cut off. In the original script of the game written by Tim Schafer, a cutscene revealed that Hector sprouted Maximino, explaining how Hector would seize his town and girlfriend, but nothing in the final game directly suggests this. Quotes *"Kitties, roulette tables, what's the difference? They both go round and round all day, and they're both more reliable when they're fixed, am I right?" Category:Character